


Stormy Nights (Alex Kralie X Reader)

by PokePastel



Series: Marble Hornets Nightmare Fluff [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokePastel/pseuds/PokePastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One of a Marble Hornets Fluff Series.<br/>For the sake of this story let's just pretend Amy and Alex never meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Nights (Alex Kralie X Reader)

{Alex's P.O.V.}

Running. He is chasing me. He wants me back under his controo, but I've finally found something, or rather someone, worth living for. Before I met her my life was empty, so I let him use me to do his bidding. I've been running from him this entire time, but I haven't told her. It isn't fair to her, but I don't have much choice.

 

"(Y/N)!" I scream hoping she'll hear me from inside the hous, but I get no response. Dammit.  
"(Y/N)? Are you here?" I call out.  
".....A...lex...h..elp..." I hear her beg.  
"(Y/N)!" I run to her, but her appearance shocks me. She's been stabbed , or shot, in the stomach and is covered in blood.  
"....A...lex...." she breathes out.  
"Oh my god...who did this to you?" I sob.  
"H....He....did...th..is..."  
"Who? Oh god please stay with me (Y/N)!"  
"Th...e....opera....tor....run..."  
"Stay awake! Your gonna be okay! Please..."  
"It's too....late....I lo..ve.....y...ou..." she whispers as her eyes start to close.  
"No no no...no! (Y/N)!" I sob, but it's too late. She's gone. 

 

I sit straight up as thunder booms outside the window. I look over to see my girlfriend stir next to me.  
"...Alex? Are you alright...?" She asks groggily and sits up.  
"Y-Yeah..... just a nightmare." I sigh.  
"C'mere." She scoots closer.  
"What?"  
"Shush. Come here." She wraps her arms around me and snuggles into my chest.  
"I love you, (Y/N)." Murmur into her soft (color) hair.  
"I love you too, Alex."

 

{Your P.O.V.}

I look up to see Alex sitting up straight. It's obvious he just woke up from a nightmare, he's sweating a bit and his eyes are wide and alert. He's also been having a lot recently. This was the fifth one this month.  
"...Alex? Are you alright?..." I ask groggily and rub my eyes.  
"Y-Yeah.....just a nightmare." He stutters. That's a lie, the being alright part, anyway. Poor thing, must have been pretty bad.  
"C'mere." I scoot closer with my arms open.  
"What?"  
"Shush. Come here." I wrap him in a hug and snuggle into him.  
"I love you, (Y/N)." He whispers before drifting back to sleep.  
"I love you too, Alex." I smile and close my eyes.   
"I'll have to get up early tomorrow to make him a special breakfast." I think before falling asleep, myself.


End file.
